


Don’t Do That Again

by BecaAMM



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Danger, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Mating Bites, Multi, SHIELD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 06:50:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13712214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecaAMM/pseuds/BecaAMM
Summary: When you’re captured on a mission, Steve and Bucky take it into their own hands to save you.





	Don’t Do That Again

No one thought twice about following Steve’s words as he shouted them around, feeling the tension emanating from his and Bucky’s body with each step and word. You – their omega mate – had been captured and they wouldn’t rest until you were back in their arms.

It wasn’t supposed to be like that. The mission was long, but you were specifically brought to be brought in and get out quickly, just to help one of the agents and  _not be captured._

“Captain?” someone said by his side and he moved his eyes in their direction. “We got a signal.”

Bucky was the first to bend down in order to see what the woman was showing, An omega hero wasn’t something the two Alphas found ideal but you were a sort of pack and that was probably the only reason they let the two of them follow you and not just someone who wouldn’t be so affected by you being in danger.

“Stop,” Bucky whispered to the man by his side, looking at the tracker and pointing at the door at their right. “Here.”

“Move,” the captain affirmed before quicking the door open and finding you alone with your arms chained to the ceiling.

“It is a trap,” you warned them as the room filled with men. “Watch out!”

Before the group of men could even get to him, Steve attacked them as Bucky rushed to free you, putting his face on the crook of your neck for a moment when you were finally out of the chains.

“Omega,” he whispered.

You kissed his cheek for a moment before moving back and letting him punch back the man sneaking on you.

It took you minutes but the group of eight men were finally taken down, leaving you three standing.

“Come on,” Steve ordered, giving you space to run out of the room and to the quinjet.

The moment you stepped on the jet, you felt his arms wrapping around you and squeezing you tightly.

“Omega,” he muttered, his hands tight on your torso and nose rubbing up and down the mating mark on your neck. “You’re hurt.”

And you were. You could feel your ribs aching and your

“I’ll be okay,” you whispered. “I’m okay.”

Before you could move once again, Bucky was behind you with his face right in the other side of your neck, caressing his own mark.

“Don’t do that again,” he muttered.

“It’s not in my control,” you reminded them.

“It doesn’t matter,” Steve kissed your neck. “Don’t do it again.”


End file.
